Never Felt Like This Before
by ItsRainingInsidee
Summary: They were both happy. That is of course, until an acciedent happens and she loses her memory. he said she made him a better person. but without her remembering about him or even seeing him, can he survive on his own? or does he have to have her FOREVER?
1. Being In A Storyline With A Stranger

"Ah Ha!" I got the Straight-Edge superstar in the face with a giant snowball.

"Damn." He mumbled. "How'd you do that?! How'd you sneak up on me?!"

"Like this!!!" I said throwing another snowball at his face. He came tackling me to the floor. I and Phil (Cm Punk) were just friends. We hardly knew anything about each other. Probably the name only. I could name everyone's secret here except for Phil. I met him through Cody. He was new to the wwe superstar roster. He came a week ago and he already was on top of me. Wow that sounded weird. Let me rephrase that. We were already having fun and hanging out even if all I knew was his name and hair color. Nothing more.

"Aw. Isn't that cute?!" said Candice Michelle. We quickly got off of each other, both blushing.

"Shut up." I said laughing. Then Jeff quickly swept Candice off her feet and planted a big kiss. "Hey, you guys are a _real couple!_ No making-out in the winter!!" I said jokingly.

"Now you shut up." Said Candice laughing as Jeff was kissing her neck.

"AHHHHHH!!!" we heard Eve scream. "NO MATT NO!! This is a Gucci outfit!!!! Don't throw that snowball at me or else-" "AHHHH! You asshole! I told you not to throw that snowball at me!!! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!" said Eve shouting.

"No I'm not baby." Said Matt laughing. Then they came back hugging. "I just threw a snowball at you! Its winter baby!!! You're no fun…" he pouted.

"Alright. I'll be fun!" She said throwing a snowball at him.

"I said I wanted a piggy-back ride!!" said Mickie in her psychotic way to Cody. _Poor Cody. _I thought. They hated each other before. But after Vince put them in a story-line, they got along. Well a little.

Then came the next couple. Ashley and Paul. "Phew! Ice skiing is fun!" said Ashley.

"We should head back to the arena…" said Jeff.

"Awwww……." Everyone said minus Jeff. But we did it anyways.

**Vince's Office**

"Hello you too." Said Vince. It felt awkward being in the same room with someone I hardly knew. Phil… Brooks I think that was his last name. he explained everything we were going to do. To sum it up and make it shorter, _me and Cm Punk were going to be in a LOVE storyline. _"Got it?!" said Vince.

"Yes sir." We both said. But think of it. Being in a love storyline with a person you hardly knew. A stranger almost.

**10 Minutes Later…**

"Maria, take the airplane seat!" Phil was becoming frustrated with me.

"No! I want the window seat!!" I said.

"Why!?"

"Because."

"Why?!"

"Because."

"Why?!"

"Because.''

"You know what?! I give up! Take it!"

"Yayz! I hugged him. _My first fight with Phil Brooks. Definitely to put that in my diary._


	2. 21 Questions Pt1

I walked into our big hotel room. "I'm going to change." I said as I placed my bags and luggage down. As soon as I saw him nod, I ran to the restroom. Quickly changed into my green and yellow heart pajamas'. I tied my reddish brownish hair into a sloppy bun with some hair sticking out. Then I assured him I was going to the vending machine right down the hall. Once again, he nodded. I ordered some skittles, snickers, m&m's, gum, and a pack of chocolate and white donuts. I got my hotel key and looked inside. I saw him on the couch, eating some lays lemon chips till he looked up at me. "You know you could've told me you already had a snack." I said nudging him on the arm, taking a seat next to him and putting down my snacks on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I could've. So what's up with you? You sure seem hungry with all that stuff you have on the coffee table." He asked.

"Well it was supposed to be for you and me, but now I made up my mind because one of my friends didn't tell me he already had a snack! So now it's all for me…"

"Hey, you never said, 'Phil wanna share?'"

"But you knew I was going!" I said teasing him for the fun of it.

"Yes Maria, of course! How could I not read your mind?!"

Ignoring his sarcastic comment, I changed the subject. "So what are we watching?"

"We?"

"Yes we silly!"

He started to act like he was thinking. "Eh, not sure. Still looking."

"Oh. Okay. _MARIA!!!!!!! Pick up you're phone! Oh yeah, we found out your password and changed your ringtone girlie! Hmm.. I wonder how long this lasts…" _I quickly found myself rolling my eyes as me and Phil laughed at the funny ringtone my best friend(s) Mickie, Melina, Candice, and I'm pretty sure Ashley changed it to. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey girly! Did you here our wonderful tone?"_

"Oh yeah I just love when you girls take my phone and change my stuff!" I said sarcastically. From the corner of my eye, I'm pretty sure I saw Phil laughing.

"_Oh yeah, by the way, whose Janny?"_

"That's my sis Mel. I thought I told you that like ages ago?!" I said rolling my eyes once again.

"_Sorry. You know I was too caught up looking at Batista since his return!"_

"Oh! A crush!!!" I teased.

"_A small one!"_ _you could tell she was embarrassed. "So how are ya doing with your roommate?"_

"Awesome! I mean, PHILLIP BROOKS," I said it out loud making sure Phil could here me. "Can be a jackass sometimes, but other than that, he's pretty cool…" this time, it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Hey! I don't talk about you like that when I'm on the phone!" He said.

"Mel, I'll call ya later. Okay? Bye." I hung up. "Sarcasm." I said before I made my way to the restroom to brush my teeth. I saw him following me.

"Sarcasm?" he asked.

"It's called sarcasm." He saw me put my bubble gum toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Wow. And how did Vince say we were alike? I mean, green Hello Kitty toothpaste? No way. That isn't me." He joked.

"Haha. You're just lucky my favorite color isn't pink." I assured him.

"Then, what is it? And why?" he asked.

"Hey, one question only."

"Huh?"

"This game I used to play. To get to know each other more…"

"Fine. What is your favorite color?"

"Green." I smiled satisfied with my answer. "And you?"

"Black."

"Man I so could've guessed that." I said.

"Okay, Maria. Who and what grade did you have your first kiss?"

"What did I tell you about the two question rule?" I said.

"Ugh. Whatever. What grade?"

"Fifth. How about you Brooks?"

"Eighth. And with who?"

"Aaron. Aaron White." (Made up name lol.) I said. He laughed. "What?"

"He sounds like a nerd! And that's your question so wa wa!" he teased.

"Fine. I'll ask it next round. And he isn't a nerd!"

"Fine! My question. Were you born with Red hair or you dyed it?" he asked.

"Dyed." I said. "Now my question. What was her name that you kissed?" To answer Melina's question, yes. I was having an awesome time with him.


	3. 21 Questions Pt2

"I'm mad at you." I said looking at this guy.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because." I started. "What you did to Pam Warner (made up name) was really mean!" I said grabbing a fry. "I mean, you kissed an ugly girl and almost half of the school witnessed it and you said it was her who kissed you!" I said smacking his arm and taking a seat next to him. "I never knew you were _that low." _I said.

"Hey, it's not my fault she's ugly!" he said taking a fry.

"Oh yeah? What if it was me?"

"You? You're a different story. Your beautiful, she's UGH." He said putting ketchup on his fry.

"Aw, have you seen me in my pictures when I was small?" I said. "I looked horrible. I just keep them to see how much I've changed."

"Well can I see you pictures?" he asked.

"Sure." I said as I went to go get my pictures. I could tell he was trying his best not to laugh.

"W..W….W.W.W.W.W…O…WOW." he finally got out.

"I know right?" I said. "Okay. My turn. Can I see your pictures?"

"Ugh…um…"

"Well?" I said as he fed me a fry. We actually looked like a real couple. "If you don't answer, you lose!"

"Um… ugh—"

Knock Knock.

"Come in!" he yelled.

"I'm still not letting this go until you answer the question!" I said.

"Well let's see when I do!" he whispered back.

"haha." I said. "Hey MickChick!" I said. I saw her raise an eyebrow at me and I know why. She either does that when she thinks were keeping something from her, or she thinks were flirting. She shrugged it off.

"Hey Ria!" she went to go hug me. "Brooks…" she said

"Hey Mickie." He said.

"Hey ReeRee um Candi, Melz, and Ash are coming." She said.

"Cool!" I said back.

She turned to me then she looked back and Phil. "Is it okay with you if a bunch of girls come?" she asked hoping for a yes.

"Um yeah sure. It doesn't really matter. I'll just invite the gu—"

"HEY BOOP!!!" Melina, Ashley, and Candice screamed my name then went to go hug me.

"Hey!" I said gasping for air. "Can I please breathe??!" I asked.

"Sorry." They all let go.

"Hey man." Said Jeff, Batista, and Paul (aka Paul London).

"Oh hey wassup?" he said pounding knuckles with them.

"Not much." They said.

Everyone hung out at the hotel for the rest of the day. THE END! Just kidding! They hung out for an hour and a half till they left. Now Maria and Cm Punk are at the hotel, Maria is watching tv and Cm Punk is using the computer. She notices he's clicking and typing the mouse hard.

"May I ask why your abusing my computer?" I said as I looked away from the tv and looked at Cm using my computer.

Still not taking his eyes off the computer, he answered. "Because! This freakin computer sucks! I'm trying to download my favorite song but its not letting me!" he said screaming.

I sighed. "Here let me help you." I got up and walked to the computer.

"Look. I appreciate your help but if I can't do it what makes you think you can d—"

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yeah. But! But! How? When? Why?" he said staring at me.

"Good." I said. "And Easy. Just click download, Right now, and because you didn't know how to do it! By the way, that was one…two…three questions! Plus, That other on and that other one, HEY! You asked five questions!" I said

Rolling his eyes and ignoring my comment, he said something else. "Thanks! You don't know how much I needed this song on my iPod! It's really important! I don't know what I'd do without it!! And of course, you!" he said. I blushed.

"Aw, thanks! But that's still five questions!" I said. And I guess he was so happy, because he kissed me on the cheek and ran to go get his iPod. I giggled from the kiss and I waited for him to come back.


End file.
